William Sears
Name: William Gregory Sears Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Low-Level Programming, Acoustic Guitar, previously a member of the Anime Club, Roleplaying Appearance: William is a memorable figure, due part to his build, but also in his deliberate fashion choices. He is remarkably tall and skinny, roughly 6'7" tall and weighing only 136 pounds. His appearance is largely genetic, though lack of exercise has contributed to his light build. His eyes are dark brown, from his father's side. His long, messy black hair reaches down to his shoulders due to not having been cut for over three years, part of a number of choices he made to give himself a more noticeable appearance. Wearing a suit coat and a fedora everyday was the other part of this decision. His skin is very pale, due to him feeling no inclination to spend time outdoors. He has a faint moustache mainly because he hasn't decided whether or not to shave it off. Overall he does not have a threatening presence, despite towering over most of his classmates. He is somewhat deluded about his own appearance. Biography: William's family was rocked by domestic violence early on in his life, with a divorce soon following. This resulted in him distancing himself from his father, this degree of separation increasing over time. His relationship with his mother's side was strengthened in response. This shaped the early stages of his life, encouraging him to seek refuge in his imagination. The previously active young boy took to computer games and books. In his mind he was the heroic knight, able to solve all his problems through strength and bravery. This inward retreat made him increasingly reclusive, and when starting school he distanced himself from other students. As a loner he soon became the target for the school's bullies. Against their aggression William displayed surprising violence. He perceived their attacks to be an attempt on his life, and a wellspring of adrenaline fuelled his savage retaliation. Improvised weapons, from scissors to sharpened sticks, were never far from his hand, attempting to allay his paranoia with these defences. Despite several violent incidents, including biting another boy, he was always identified as the victim by the teachers. William suffered some disciplinary measures, including a short suspension, but considerably less than what would be expected, due to the sympathy of the teachers. He attended therapy sessions for a few weeks before his therapist moved to another part of town, and his mother was not look for a new one. These attacks slowed over time as bullies came to recognise him as being 'crazy'. Throughout school William's marks were consistently high, his interest in reading and logical mind forming a kind of natural genius. He focused a lot of his attention on video games, and even attempted to design some as an outlet for his imagination. As he delved deeper into the workings of computers and other devices he began to take pride in being a, now self-proclaimed, 'nerd'. At high school William was initially just as withdrawn as he had always been. He joined anime club in his first year, and spent his lunchtimes either watching anime or playing games on the school computers. It was near the end of the first year that he made his first real friends. Dominic Stratford was the first one to befriend him, approaching Will in an act of kindness. He introduced Will to his friends and soon Will was became more sociable, finding a number of kind hearted individuals who he felt at ease with. These new friends brought out a remarkable change in William. Soon he went from reclusive sociopath to a boisterous personality, making a deliberate effort to make himself more noticeable. Dressing up as a ninja for a number of events was an example of these attempts. His friends also introduced him to music, giving him a positive mental fallback. He started learning guitar at this point, managing to persevere until he reached an acceptable level. This transformation led to William becoming a new person, carefree and friendly. He still retained his pride of being a 'nerd' however, despite some significant shifts. With this change came a shift in his ideas. Instead of being a knight in magical lands he imagined himself in possible situations, and post-apocalyptic survival became his new fantasy. This new concept led him to attempt to stockpile survival techniques. The broadcast of SOTF further cemented this image in his mind, originally considering it as meaningless entertainment, he still imagined himself as being part of the show. Finding websites of bereaved family members convinced him of the possibility that the show was real. Despite this vision, William was blighted by procrastination, unable to follow up on his plans to prepare himself. He spent some time learning fencing and martial arts, but soon stopped arriving to these classes. His first aid training was limited to handbooks without the determination to enrol in courses. His firearms training limited to computer games and laser tag. Academically, William excelled considering the amount of work he put in. Bright, but easily distractible and lacking any real motivation, his grades were good but not remarkable. English was one of William's better subjects, due to both the creativity involved and the lack of study required. His performance in Software Design was mixed performing highly in practical tasks but poorly when theory was required. Excluding these subjects, his attitude towards his education was rather laid back, preferring to focus on his imagination. Despite William's new, 'noble' personality he knows the savagery of his old self lurks just under the surface, waiting for paranoia to revive it. William fears a return to this state, and its inconsistency with his heroic image, and is willing to fight it at any cost. His greatest insecurity is that he will be forgotten after he dies. He has forced his image on others and created a dream future to sustain him. This adds the strength of will he needs to deal with his mental inconsistencies. Advantages: William has lived in preparedness for SOTF ever since its first broadcast, he has thought through the possibilities he could encounter on the island and gone to some lengths to prepare for them, such as carrying equipment in his pockets, though this is limited to mainly stationary as he found survival gear irritating in everyday life. This preparedness may also manifest in stronger will power, though it's no sure thing. His logical mind should give him intellectual superiority over many of his foes on the island. He could also call on his savage, no-holds-barred fighting style if he needs to. At least mentally he is among the most prepared on the island. Disadvantages: Despite his believed preparedness, he lacks any practical experience, meaning his plans could suddenly turn bad due to lack of any real talents. He also suffers from a naive personality, due largely to his mental image of himself. He may well be unable to kill even an opponent. Self-sacrifice is the end that many of his predictions come to. If he submits to his violent side he could lose perception of reality, pushing himself to dangerous moves. Mental instability between his righteous and violent personalities may sap his will power faster than he expects. Severe physical weakness will also be a leading concern in his attempt for survival. Designated Number: B085 --- Designated Weapon: Teddy Bear Conclusion: I fully expect, nay, require that Will get together with G081 for some cross-sexuality sitcom hijinx. (NOTE TO STAFF: If I find it's gotten out that I'm a Will & Grace fan, I will find you, and you will wish that I'd only fired you. The above biography is as written by banthesun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: banthesun Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Teddy Bear (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain William, in chronological order The Past: *Breaking Ice/Building Bridges Pre-Game: *Evolution is a Tinkerer *D&D Night *White Noise and Titration V4: *Your Own Personal War Room *Rest and Relaxation *Just Close Your Eyes *All the Untested Virtue Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about William Sears. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Will was a character with tons of stuff going for him. He was ban's best, I think, though I am very biased. Unfortunately, Will couldn't find a good thread. He made every scene he was in a bit better, and his death was very nice from a sword geek/gamer perspective. I'd have loved to see Will last longer and really come into his own, but he's a satisfying character in general. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students